The Infinite Expanse of Insanity
by lymle300-2
Summary: Ruby and Weiss. They live in an ordinary home, and live an ordinary life. Except they're kinda serial killers, torturing young girls for fun. Yang just accepted it. But is this right? Even after Blake was almost a victim, why is all this exciting her? This picks up from the third chapter in Time Flies. Warning: Blood, gore, rape, and insanity, all the fun things in life.


**Hello everyone! Wait, is thing on? Hello? can y'all hear me? Oh yeah, here's the on switch. Okay, hello everyone! We're back with a continuation to last weeks one-shot turned multiple-shot, after all the people telling me to do more. But I felt that something like this needed its own life away from just my mixed bag of insanity. Yes, you guys wanted more, and so it shall be! So here's the first, technically second chapter of The Infinite Expanse of Insanity!**

 **Warning: More blood and gore like last time, and rape. You have been warned!**

* * *

"So, why are we going to your sister's house again, Yang?"

"Because they invited us over, and it would be rude to say no!"

Blake felt her stomach churn as they approached the house she had been captive in just a week previous. Yang already got off bumblee, but her raven haired lover was still on it. She didn't even realize she was still on the motorcycle, it was that hard for her to remember what happened. She never liked Emerald, no one did. But she didn't want to see her get butchered like that, why would she?

"Uh, Blake, you alright?"

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine. Lets go, Yang."

As they knocked they could hear Ruby on the other side. She opened the door less than a second later.

"Sis!"

"Yang! How have you been?"

Blake entered the house warily. It was hauntingly familiar, the emotions she felt that night flooding back to her. Weiss had just come up the stairs from their basement. What she was doing, Blake could only imagine.

"Oh, Yang, Blake. It's good to see you both again. Come, we made dinner."

Blake was frozen from the shock that someone as prim and proper as Weiss Schnee, was a serial killer. And someone as cute and innocent as Ruby Rose took part in it as well. But, she followed them either way. Blake had subconsciously been hiding behind Yang the entire time, not thinking about it.

* * *

The dinner the two had made was good. It was better than good, actually. But even still, Blake was wary of eating it. She didn't know if it was a beef steak, or a human steak. There had been only idle chatter between the other three, until now though.

"Oh, Yang! Did Weiss tell you about the awesome catch we made yesterday?"

The mood of the room kind of shifted after Ruby made her statement. In any other conversation, it might have been an innocent thought. But Blake knew the real meaning behind it.

"Oh, um.. I should probably ask. But, Blake, when you were here last week, did they show you the, other thing?"

"... Yes."

"Well, that saves me some explaining at least. But, what do you think?"

Blake contemplated the different responses she could say. All but one probably would have ended in death.

"Well, everyone has their own hobbies, I guess..."

"Oh, good! That would have been really awkward if you couldn't handle it."

Ruby shifted to look at Yang again, before continuing her first thought.

"So, Yang. Want to come check it out?"

"Sure. Uh, Blake. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

While the thought of going back down their was terrifying, there was something drawing her to it. The prospect of seeing it by her own volition, intrigued her. Being an observer, instead of a captor, it was an odd feeling.

"No, it's alright. I'll go with you."

* * *

The four made their way down the basement steps, turning on the one dim light in the room. The light was right above the girls head, letting them see her black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a red dress, but looked like she was older than everyone else there, even if just by a few years.

"isn't she a beauty?"

"Nice, Ruby. So what have you got planned for us tonight?"

The introduction of voices woke the girl, making her take in her situation. Which had been her, bound by shackles on her arms and legs, that were connected to the upturned table she was stuck to. The table was pushed up against the wall to stop it from falling, so they didn't have to worry about being too rough and breaking the table.

"W-what's going on, who are you people? Why am I stuck here?!"

The woman thrashed against the shackles to no avail. She had no chance of getting out of them.

"Do you know who I am?! I am-"

"Cinder Fall. Infamous criminal leader of the White Fang syndicate. Or, I should say, ex leader. After today they'll have to find someone to take your spot."

Cinder was taken aback by this. She thought her name alone would be able to scare anyone away from her. But these people, they knew her, and continued anyways.

"Alright, look. I can get you anything you want. Money, fame, women, anything! You know I have the connections and wealth."

"Yeah, but it would be so much more fun if it were you."

Yang turned to Blake, giving her a look of understanding when she saw the fear on her eyes.

"Blake, you should probably just stay back and watch this one. That's what I did when I first saw it. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

The remaining three walked up to the woman, who started straining against her restraints again. Weiss tied a cloth around her head, stuffing in her mouth to stop her from screaming. Drawing her sword, she cut her dress, and underwear off in one swipe, leaving a small, paper thin cut going down her body.

"She's got a nice body, too. That dress does not do her justice. I think tonight we'll have more fun than usual, what do you think, Ruby?"

"That sounds like a good idea Weiss..."

The heiress started making small cuts along her long, pale legs. This caused the woman to make muffled cries in pain.

"Now, why don't you come help us have fun with her, Yang. I know how much you like these 'special cases'."

"Don't mind if I do, hehe."

Blake, with her jaw on the floor, watched on as Yang joined Weiss and Ruby. Her own girlfriend helped in killing these people, and apparently she particularly likes raping them. The worst part, was that as the blonde made more bruises with her incredibly strong punches, Blake got more and more excited and intrigued.

"Okay, okay. We better stop before we kill her. That happens after we're done with her."

Yang nodded in agreement. She brought one hand up to partially choke the woman, and the other started roughly fondling her breast. Ruby followed her sister's lead and started on the girls other breast, pinching the tip of the mound and twisting, pulling and squeezing it how she felt fit. Weiss took it upon herself to bring her hand down to Cinder's sex, teasing her before roughly inserting her digits.

Blake couldn't even believe what she saw.

 _This, this is insane! My girlfriend, her sister, and her sister's girlfriend. All raping this woman. I mean, I can't feel to badly, she was a horrible person, responsible for so many deaths. But, why am I actually enjoying this?! I was down here just a week ago, about to die. And now I'm watching Yang rape and torture this woman, and enjoying it..._

* * *

"Huh, I guess this Cinder chick must have passed out. Guess we were just too much for her to handle."

Weiss looked up to find the older woman unconscious, like Yang had said. She almost looked dead, but Weiss knew better. She wasn't dead, yet. Even after about half an hour of constant agony, they expected more from the infamous leader of a huge crime syndicate like the White Fang.

"Well, that kind of sucks. Wake her up, Yang! Me and Weiss can just kill her and be done with it, but not unless she's awake to feel it."

Yang started trying to slap Cinder back to consciousness. Amazingly, it worked after about a minute of what equated to repeated punching. Weiss brought her rapier close to the scared woman's face before speaking.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up and rejoin us! You know, you're a lot more boring than I thought. Might as well cut the loss and just kill you. Don't worry, it'll hurt like hell."

The white haired girl impaled the bound woman, leaving a gaping whole in her abdomen. She thought that was too slow, however, so she did it again. This time, into her neck. Moments later, Cinder died, leaving the three disappointed.

"Man, maybe we should have just taken the deal. I really thought she would have been more fun than that. Oh well, come on Ruby, lets get this blood off us."

Weiss and Ruby made their way up the stairs, while Yang tended to Blake.

"So, Blake. You alright?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, what did ya think?"

"It, scares me. But, it scares me because seeing this excites me for some reason. I-I know I should be appalled, but..."

"Like I said, you'll get used to it. Come on, its getting late."

* * *

Leading Blake back to her motorcycle, The two drove off. Though, the raven haired girl couldn't get rid of the burning feeling in her gut. As soon as they stopped in front of Yang's place, Blake decided she couldn't take that feeling anymore.

"Yang, I don't know why, but I really want you right now. Please, hurry up."

There wasn't even a second delay in between Blake's statement and Yang getting the door unlocked, carrying Blake, and setting her down on her bed inside...

* * *

 **Well, there was the first, technically second chapter. I am pretty sure that, even though it doesn't exist, I'm going to hell for this story. Among many other things. But that's semantics, the point is, is that I am really looking to peoples reviews for this one, since I'm not used to writing things like this, just reading them. I don't know how long this will go on for, but it will have an actual plot... Eventually. But if this was spooky and scary enough for you, or even if it wasn't, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


End file.
